LO QUE IMPORTA ES EL AMOR
by Lunatica Dark
Summary: Puedes encontrar lo que más has deseado, donde menos has buscado. Para nuestro personaje, cuando las apariencia han dejado de importar, cuando ya ha sido más que suficiente dejar que otros decidan por su vida el tomara sus propias decisiones para poder ser feliz… porque cuando lo que importa es el amor las apariencias no son nada. Mpreg, One-shot, Slash…


_**Como ya saben los personajes de la afamada historia de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y a la inspiración de las musas.**_

**/**…..***********-*LO QUE IMPORTA ES EL AMOR*-***********….**/**

_Las apariencias no son nada…_

Transite por un camino que cada día se me hacia más difuso e irreal, viviendo por que no había otra cosas mejor que hacer, despertando cada día y ocupando mi mente en cosas sin importancia para no pensar en aquello que carecía, pero que ha pesar de demostrar frialdad e indiferencia era lo que mas deseaba. Aunque cada día me ponga aquella mascara que le muestro al mundo, no obstante muchos me juzguen como una persona pretenciosa con ínfulas de importante, porque no le ofrezco a cualquiera mi amistad junto a la inherente confianza, porque me dedico a mis asuntos y no ha conversar sobre los de los demás, porque hablando de las vidas ajenas no se solucionan los problemas, ni los de los demás, simplemente es una perdida de tiempo.

Además suficiente tengo con mis propias carencias para agrandar las de los demás usando un espejo de aumento o algo similar... Yo no necesito de las personas que me hablan por hipocresía para seguir con mis labores, ni administrar mis negocios... Nada de eso, solo necesito de mi persona y así sabré como dirigir mis asuntos, mi vida es mía, ya la tuve que sacrificar lo suficiente por otros, aunque queridos, algunos no les importo el esfuerzo realizado, así que no me importa lo que digan los demás...

Solo hay una cosa que si depende de otra persona para que lo pueda lograr, esos ojos tan expresivos, esos labios tan incitantes, ese andar tan seguro ese porte ¿y quién lo diría?

Muchos me dirían que es un persona inapropiada, que no tiene lógica la situación, que estaría fuera de rumbo por seguir ese camino o tropezarme por casualidad con él en el asesor del ministerio, quizás en el Callejón Diagon o el departamento de aurores al ir a entregar una poción o en cualquier otro lugar conveniente para encontrarse con una persona por "casualidad", hasta que dio resultado y empecé con el acercamiento, para luego entablar una amistad, que poco a poco se convertiría en algo más, hasta que me sentí completo y pleno como nunca en mi vida, con alguien que me amaba con todas mis maravillosas virtudes y mis inevitables defectos.

Es que, que puedo decir se gano mi corazón y yo que con mi astucia y encanto natural tenía pensado tenerlo comiendo de mi mano, pero eso no fue necesario, pues se encadeno a mi corazón y yo al suyo, aunque suene cursi para mi horror, es la única verdad y a pesar del desagrado para muchos, poco me importo, suficiente control tuvieron en mi vida, suficiente influencia, suficiente tiempo perdido.

Con algunos "casuales tropezones", una amable invitación a beber un café para disculparme por derramarle el suyo por "accidente", sin quemarle por mis excelentes reflejos, comenzó todo, para luego almorzar juntos casi todos los días. Tiempo después se les unieron las cenas y a ellos los desayunos en la cama, algo que no concuerda con los modales de etiqueta, lo sé, pero tiene sus ventajas... Y es que desde que acepto ser parte de mi vida, todo es perfecto o casi, puesto que no era algo extraño nuestras peleas debido a nuestras formas de ser muy diferentes pero tampoco tanto, debido a las amistades que se opusieron, a los padres que quisieron imponerse, etcétera, etcétera.

Pero algo he aprendido de él, que el amor es la fuerza mas grande que hay si apuestas por ese camino, que él me da un amor sincero, es mi complemento y mi vida, que le puse el anillo en su dedo y nos casamos, la celebración fue portada de todas las revistas y periódicos en el mundo mágico, que a pesar de las pruebas de la vida, ambos las hemos soportado porque somos fuertes a nuestro modo.

Y la felicidad es completa al verlo a los ojos cada despertar, aun mas luego de la noticia que me dio esta mañana, es lo mejor que me han dicho en la vida después que me dio el sí con sus ojos chispeando en ese color lleno de felicidad, esos ojos de un...

- "Amor, ¿aun estas escribiendo?" - se escucha una voz proveniente de otra habitación...

- "Ya casi termino mi cielo" - responde la voz de la persona sentada en el escritorio de un amplio estudio, donde las llamas de las chimeneas hacen cálido el lugar.

- "Ya es tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano cariño" - dice la voz anterior mas cerca, una persona entra a la habitación.

- "No nos tenemos que levantar tan temprano" - dice el hombre desde su silla tras el escritorio.

- "Pero para mí si es muy temprano" - puchero - "Y sabes que últimamente me ha dado por dormir más"

- "Como si eso fuera posible" - responde rodando los ojos, pero mirándolo con cariño.

- "Pero no es mi culpa" - otro puchero - "Vamos a dormir, por favor amor" - ojitos de cachorro.

- "Esta bien" - se pone en pie la figura que estaba detrás del escritorio, se acerca a su pareja y le da un abrazo - "Con esas artimañas tuyas..."

- "Yo no tengo artimañas" - dice inocentemente - "Además esa cama es muyyy grande para mi solito" - puchero.

- "Si tienes artimañas y eso que yo soy la serpiente"- le da un beso en la frente a su pareja rozando algunos cabellos azabaches rebeldes - "Y tú un noble leoncito" - le sonríe con cariño y picardía.

- "Mitad león querrás decir" - contesta pícaro mirando los hermosos ojos grises que tanto le fascinaba.

- "Ah, si se me olvidaba" - otro beso - "Mi serpiente disfrazada de león"

- "Me mostrarass lo que escribes?" - pregunta curioso el peli azabache.

- "Después, cuando lo termine" - al ver el puchero de su pareja, ve fijamente los hermosos ojos verdes que lo obsesionaron y luego lo enamoraron - "No seas curioso, te prometo que cuando lo termine podrás leerlo"

- "Esta bien" - responde al ver que sus artimañas no sirvieron - "Entonces vamos a la cama no querrás que lleguemos tarde a la consulta ¿o si?"

- "Por su puesto que no" - dice mientras dirige a su pareja a la planta superior, a la habitación que ambos comparten - "Eso no es apropiado..."

- "Ni educado" - complemento sabiendo el discurso para dejar salir una risilla - "Lo sé amor. Además no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir y sabes que no me agradan los hospitales, ni sanatorios"

- "Lo sé, pero esto es especial"

- "Muy especial"

- "Espero que todo marche en orden"

- "Así será mi amor"

- "Es que puede salir algo mal, hice tanto mal en esa época"

- "Ya dijimos que eso quedo atrás, es pasado Draco"

- "Si, ya sé" - responde acariciando la espalda de su pareja, ya ambos sentados en la cama - "Solo que me preocupo por tu salud" - acaricia el plano abdomen de su pareja -"Y ahora por la del bebé".

- "Todo estará bien dragón preocupado" - le da un beso al rubio.

- "Gracias" - dice Draco con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su pareja.

- "¿Porqué?" - pregunta curioso el ojos verdes.

- "Por tener fe en mí" responde acariciando el rostro amado.

- "Me alegro de ser una persona de fe" - se ríe de sus propias palabras.

- "Ahora contágiate con un poco de esa fe"

- "Por ti... Por ustedes, tendré toda la fe necesaria"

- "No me equivoque en mi decisión Draco"

- "Y yo siempre me sentiré agradecido y el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tú decisión y la mía, de no dejarte escapar ese día" - le da un beso a su pareja y rodea el rostro moreno con sus pálidas manos.

- "Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida, siempre me entregas ese algo que me da felicidad, tal como este regalo que me das, el de ser padre de un hijo tuyo, fruto de nuestro amor" - Acaricia el vientre aun plano de su pareja, quien apoya su mano morena sobre la blanca - "Eres mi caja de alegrías" El rubio metida sus palabras un momento antes de hablar. - "Me has hecho un cursi" suspira mirándolo con amor.

- "Te amo en todas tus fases cursis o no dragón" - acariciándole el rostro y sintiéndose al fin agradecido con el destino.

- "Y yo a ti, y yo a ti con toda mi vida"

Ambos se dispusieron a abrazarse, para dejarse llevar en brazos de Morfeo con sueños de su futuro juntos y de su futuro heredero.

- "Buenas noches amor" - dice el rubio dejando la habitación a oscuras.

- "Buenas noches dragoncito" - responde burlón el moreno, luego acercándose mas a su pareja sabiendo el desagrado a ese apelativo se aprieta muy cerca de el y le dice -"¿No piensas hacer algo interesante antes de dormir?"

- "Por su puesto que pienso en muchas cosas interesantes" - dice besándolo - "Pero luego no te quejes porque no te quieras levantar mañana"

- "No lo haré amor..." - responde con inocencia, pero ambos sabían que igual se quejaría.

- "Pues muéstrame tus encantos mi león"

- "Será un placer mi serpiente"

Ya más que dispuestos a terminar muy placenteramente la noche, en medio de la gran cama en la elegante habitación de la gran mansión, se demuestran su amor con hechos y palabras. Amor que les entregara su fruto dentro de unos meses, un bebé que tendrá la fuerza de ambos, los ojos verdes de uno y el cabello rubio del otro, la valentía de su "madre" y la astucia de su padre.

"Te amo Draco"

"Y yo a ti Harry"

Son las últimas palabras que se escuchan esa noche, en una habitación luego de fundirse en uno. La pareja que a pesar de tantas pruebas termino junta, durmiendo entrelazados cada noche, el uno en brazos del otro exhaustos de tanto amor...

***-…..-*-…..FIN…..-*-…-***

_**¿Ya lo veían venir no?**_

_**Aaahh La serpiente y el león (medio serpiente) guta! Espero que a ustedes también…**_

_Musas: más les vale…_

_Lunática: oigan no me los asusten con esa mirada amenazadora._

_Musas: Tú no digas nada, eres buena en las artimañas y bienes a dártela de niña buena._

_Lunática: Pues lo soy, además tengo que ser astuta si tengo que rodearme de serpientes._

_Musas: Pues las serpientes son astutas, sabias, inteligentes, sensuales y además son símbolo de resurrección._

_Lunática: si ya, ya, como si fuera la gran cosa…_

_Musas: ¡ya no molestes! Serpiente disfrazada de felina…_

_Lunática: Gracias por el halagó._

_Musas: ¡tonta!_

_Lunática con cara de que no ha roto un plato en su vida (sino toda la bajilla): Yo también las quiero…_

_Musas sólo bufan…_

_Lunática: Esperamos sus comentarios, mira que si no, las musas me han amenazado con amarrarme de mi silla, sin poder escribir hasta que hayan leído reviews. ¡Miren que yo soy la victima de sus ideas maquiavélicas!_

_Musas: ¡exagerada!_

_Lunática: Bueno ya dejen el drama y agradezcan a nuestra beta._

_Musas a coro: ¡Gracias Angeli!_

_Lunática: Niñas buenas…_

_Musas: ¡Cállate!_

_Lunática: Yo también las quiero. _;-)

**Esperamos noticias vuestras.**

**¡Gracias a mi beta Angeli!**

**¡LA MAGIA LES ACOMPAÑE!**

9


End file.
